Un amor erróneoKibanabi
by Lulu0003
Summary: Hiashi Hyuga cae muy mal enfermo,lo que hace que Hinata Hyuga deje el equipo 8 para ser la lider del clan.A cambio de eso,Hanabi Hyuga fue elegida por el hokage para reemplazar a su hermana,teniendo 16 años y sus compañeros 19. En la convivencia despierta interés por Inuzuka Kiba,quien sería su peor error según ella.


**Un amor erroneo/kibanabi**

~los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen,son de Masashi Kishimoto. ~

 **Cap 1**

*Relatado por Hababi*

Mi hermana se convirtió en la lider de clan,ya que mi padre está demasiado enfermo y no sabemos si se podrá levantar de la cama verdad fue muy duro para mi hermana...Hinata pasó demasiadas pruebas,pero el consejo no le tenía esperanza,hasta querían sellarla por ser buena,humilde y de poco carácter(según ellos).

Me había dicho que ella anhelaba ser la lider,quería cambiar lo de la rama principal y secundaria para conventirlo en una sola,por todo lo que sufrió nuestro primo Neji,no quería que le pase eso a alguien má la quería ver triste,y lo único que hice fue rechazar el puesto de lider,todo el consejo se me tiró encima,me dijeron que era una malcriada,que no tenía derecho a rechazar y debía de seguir las ordenes dadas;pero una vez que decido algo no hay forma de que cambie de opinió les quedó otra que aceptarla,fue tanta su emoción que sentí que hice lo correcto.

*Fin del relato*

Había pasado una semana desde que Hinata dejó al equipo 8 para encargarse de su clan,a lo que el 6to hokage mandó a llamar a Hanabi para informarle lo de su nuevo equipo.

Estaba sentado,firmando documentos,algo cansado,pero se detuvo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante-se acomodó en su silla dejando los papeles a un lado.

Una muchacha de ojos perlados y pelo castaño entró.Debía admitir que para ser la hermana de Hinata,ésta daba la sensación de que te podía matar sin pensarlo dos veces,al contrario de su hermana que buscaba cualquier forma para no hacer eso.

-Disculpe la interrupción,hokage-sama-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se adentraba a la oficina.

-Supongo que quieres saber a que te he llamado,hanabi-se tomó del mentón mirandola fijamente-Como tú hermana abandonó a su equipo,debido a cierta circunstancia,estuve hablando con sus compañeros,obviamente quisieron que ella se quede y usaron la excusa de que sin el byakugan no podrían realizar bien sus misiones,a lo que me hizo pensar que vos,al ser su hermana, serías aceptada y no me podrían decir nada ya que también posees el byakugan-

-Disculpe,pero yo ya tengo un equipo-aclaró con una mirada fulminante.

-De eso no te preocupes,ellos ya tienen a alguien que estará por vos,el equipo 8 te necesita más-le explicó mientras sudaba de incomodidad.

A Hanabi no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar,pero estaba acostumbrada a su anterior equipo,no es que se llevara bien con ellos,pero se entendían en combate.

Solamente esperaba que no la fastidien igual que su anterior equipo.

-Empiezas mañana,la aldea de la arena necesita de su ayuda;tienen que rastrear a un criminal rango B.

A las 7 debés estar en la entrada,ahí te esperarán tus compañeros-

-Hai-lo miró fijamente-Si me diculpa,me retiro-

Salió de la oficina del hokage,algo malhumorada y se dirigió a la mansión hyuga para preparar sus cosas,no soportaba la idea de convivir con otro equipo, y por las veces que fue a ver a su hermana entrenar,no le agradaban sus compañeros,les parecía totalmente molestos y raros.

Se detuvo al ver que un niño se había caido cerca suyo, no se podía levantar,se había doblado el pié y llevaba bolsas con golosinas, la gente la observaba,murmuraba e incluso se quedaban quietos pensando porque no hacía nada.

Por quedar bien ante la gente y no arruinar su reputación decidió llevar al niño hasta donde esté su madre o su hogar.

Lo alzó y al ver su cara notó que la tenía pintada,de seguro era de algún clan,pero eso ya lo averiguaria porque debía llevar al niño donde le decía.

*Relato de kiba*

Ya no tengo ganas de hacer otra misión,el simple hecho de que Hinata no estará me entristece despertar a golpes a Hiashi,pero no funcionará,hasta un tonto como yo sabe eso.

Shino me ha dicho que tendremos un nuevo integrante,pero no lo acepto.

Supongo que kakashi buscó a alguien que sea uno de los mejores ninjas de rastreo,pero me da igual,quiero que esté hinata.

Mañana tendré una misión,a las 7 debo estar en la entrada de la é al nuevo integrante pero¿será de ayuda?supongo que sí.¿nos entederemos?no sé.¿nos tratará bien?eso espero.

*Fin del relato*

Kiba se dirigía a su casa,debía preparar sus cosas,aunque le molestaba hacer algo con malas ganas.

Se detuvo al ver una tienda de golosinas,no notó que estaba en el medio de la calle donde había mucha gente(cosa que no le importaba),y al ver que había dejado todo su dinero en su casa se forzó a seguir caminando,olvidando mirar hacia delante y se chocando con hanabi,haciendo que se calleran arriba suyo.

Notó como la chica se levantaba rápidamente,con el ceño sorprendió que no le haya atacado,con lo poco que la conocía por ser la hermana de una compañera.

-¡Mira por donde vas saco de pulgas!-

-¿a quién le dices saco de pulgas,niñita?-

-¡si no fuera porque llevo cargando un niño en la espalda ya estarías muerto,pulguiento!-

-A ver,dejame ver "al niño" que llevas-

Hanabi bajó al niño,dejandolo sentado porque no se podía levantar,se había doblado el tobillo.

Ahí notó que el niño y kiba tenían pintadas igual sus caras.

-¡tío!-gritó el niño

-hey..¿Pero que haces siendo cargado por una niñita?-

-Me caí y me duele caminar,tio.¡Pera la chica de ojos blancos me estaba ayudando a ir a casa!-

-Ya veo...ven que yo te llevo devuelta-

Kiba lo alzó y lo colocó sobre sus hombros

-Gracias niña por querer llevar a mi sobrino con mi hermana Hana-

-¡No soy una niña,oloriento!

Luego de eso,cada uno partió hacia su hogar,ya bastante habían tenido como para seguir dando que alistarse para mañana,ya que partirán temprano.

En el camino Hanabi se había quedado pensando en como tenía pintada la cara el niño,kiba también lo tenía así que seguro era el logo del clan Inuzuka.

Como mucho no salía de su hogar,no se acordaba de eso.

Pero ahora sería diferente,ya que tendrá que salir más seguido para hacer misiones y por lo que tenía entendido,el equipo de su hermana era uno de los más ocupados de konoha.

Hola a todos,como verán soy nueva en ésto, así que si no está muy bien expresado discúlpeme,ya agarrare la vuelta :)


End file.
